Some electronic devices and systems employ thermal management systems and techniques, which is provided in order to limit temperature increases of various components during operation. Some electronic devices, such as switches and routers, include small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules that are difficult to adequately cool using known thermal management systems and techniques. In particular, the combination of relatively high power (e.g., ˜1.5 Watts) and a low temperature limit (e.g., ˜70° C.) can make SFP transceiver modules difficult to thermally manage. Failing to prevent SFP transceiver modules from overheating can result in malfunctions, such as data errors, link loss, and can also render a port unusable.
Some SFP transceiver modules are arranged within cages in order to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI). The cages often exacerbate the thermal management problem. For example, a typical cage configuration traps heat inside the cage. Cages typically include thin gauge steel walls that have apertures for ventilation. However, these features yield limited results. Airflow tends to merely pass over the surface of a cage wall and does little to cool the interior of the cage, and steel is unfortunately not a good conductor of heat. Additionally, apertures are kept small in order to comply with EMI standards, and as a result, the apertures alone do not enable adequate ventilation. Furthermore, some cages have features that can block air from exiting the cage. As a result, heat is often trapped inside.
One known method of addressing the thermal management problems associated with SFP cages includes using a heat sink attached to the cage through a thermal interface material (TIM). However, there are a number of problems associated with using a heat sink. For example, a heat sink adds undesired volume to the device package, weight and cost.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.